


Tell me you love me.

by Jasmine27



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Fingering, Male Dominant, True Love, female submissive, mdom, penatration, pussy eating, sexy love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine27/pseuds/Jasmine27
Summary: Basically fucking someone because you want it. I don't care if I lied and I don't care if he's gonna get hurt."It was when he started pinching my nipple and adding the slightest of pressure on my clit, that my rhythm started getting irregular. This time, I could not keep my eyes open. I closed them and kept focusing on my insides and my skin being caressed.At some point I started to slow down, despite being fit, my thighs were burning. He must have sensed it and he flipped me over.Honestly, I love those moments where you’re just swung through the air and end up on your back into the mattress. He was soon on top of me, thrusting at his own pace. I looked into his brown eyes until he lowered his face closer and closer to mine and whispered, “I love you.”He was the first guy ever to made me choke without his cock in my mouth. "





	Tell me you love me.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Many thanks to Luxx, Fewella Onyx03 and TheMasterBaiter for their help in brainstorming and editing.

Meeting him was unexpected.

It happened just like that, on a Tuesday afternoon at my favourite cafe. I’m sure at this point you’re thinking that I spend way too much of my time at cafes. Well, you’re not totally wrong. There’s something about them that appeals to me. Maybe it’s the result of my reading too many fanfictions back when I was in high school about people meeting their idol at a cafe.

Back to the story. 

He came up to me, asking if he could sit with me, despite the cafe being empty and having several empty tables. It made me feel good to have someone so handsome and so masculine to come talk to me. He had dull brown eyes that made you feel guilty if you did not drown in them. We talked for half an hour until he told me that he had to go. If it was not for how he introduced himself, I would have never given him my number.

“My name is Adam by the way, like Adam Levine, Except I’m not-” 

“As cool as him?” I laughed.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, “There’s only one way for us to find that out, you know? We should hang out sometime.”

“Yeah, sure,” I smiled at him, still pretty pleasantly puzzled about him. I grabbed my journal, tore a piece of paper from one of the pages, wrote my number on it, then handed it to him without any second thoughts.

We shook hands and parted ways. I watched him walking away and my eyes stopped at his calves. Suddenly, he turned around and walked back to my table. He might have seen me checking him out but I don’t think either of us cared. He knew that he was total eye candy. 

“I’m sorry but I forgot to ask for your name,” He asked in an embarrassed voice, hand going behind his neck. 

“See, Adam Levine would have never committed such a faux pas of not asking my name.”

*

On our first date, or “hang out” rather, as I was not quite sure that it was a date, he was rather awkward with gaps of silence between random conversations. It was at the same cafe and the people who knew me there kept giving me weird looks, probably because they were seeing me with someone for the first time. At one point, the whole thing became so awkward that I pulled a pack of playing cards from my bag and asked him, “Wanna see a trick?”

He looked at me, quite perplexed and nodded. 

As I shuffled the deck and made him choose a card, he stared at me with a look that I still cannot describe. I think he was just giving me his full attention but it was like being on stage in front of a huge crowd. I put the card back in, shuffled the deck again and pulled out the card that he had picked. When I showed him his card, he could not believe it. His face started glowing with happiness and his eyes crinkled up; pure joy on his face. He laughed and the whole thing started a conversation. He looked like an innocent angel.

We continued going on dates and slowly, I was no longer sitting in front of him but rather, next to him. His body would squish against mine and his arm would be around me. It had been a while since I had dated and it felt good to feel some warmth on my body. 

Truth be told, I did not think that we would become an actual couple. I mean, he was so not my type. He had too much of a chaotic life for me. He did not know what he wanted to do in even the next few weeks, compared to me, who had my whole life planned out. I think we only clicked because we both adored silence. The moment we became very comfortable with each other, the silence did not bother us at all, in fact I think we both cherished it.

We went hiking together, loving nature and kissing like teenagers. We both craved touching each other, not necessarily in a sexual way but still, we could not get enough of each other. I don’t know about him and I’m not going to assume anything but I know that for me, I liked how strong his hand felt in my hand, how heavy it was and how tight he always grasped my hand. When I would wear crop tops, his hand would always end up on my bare lower back, slowly stroking which had me struggling to stay in place because of how ticklish I was. 

The first time we had sex together it was different from what I was used to. It was after a date night at my place. Somehow, he had convinced me to watch a movie that I did not really care about. He knew and respected that movies were not my thing but that time he was really hyped up about the movie. I did not pay attention to what was happening. I was snuggled against him, drowning myself in his scent. I still remember the cologne that he would always wear; it smelled so fresh, clean and masculine with hints of lime and ginger. My face was buried in his neck; breathing deeply, I could not get enough. I think he knew that I was watching the movie for him rather than for the movie itself. His arm never left my body; he would gently caress and rub my skin, sometimes his hand would move inside of the sweater that I was wearing and would rest there, probably enjoying my warmth as well.

When the credits finally rolled onto the screen, he held me tighter and kissed me on the cheek, asking me what I thought of the movie.

“It was great to snuggle up with you next to me,” I leaned into him, trying to get us closer. It was impossible.

“I’m glad to know that.”

Adam was a sexy guy. Not the sexiest that I had ever met but surely, he was top 10. He was tall, muscular and strong. That night, I wanted him the moment he had entered my apartment and pulled me into a wonderful, head spinning, butterflies, but still feeling safe in his arms, hug. Not only was he wearing a t-shirt that made his arms bulge, but his behaviour kept turning me on. Throughout the dates we went on, it always ended with me coming home and masturbating to the thought of him taking me. It was ridiculous how even our intellectual conversations were turning me on. He was charming and considerate, never cutting me off when I would talk and he would listen to understand rather than listen for the sake of simply listening. 

In my head, tonight was going to be the night. Under the baggy sweater, I had some new lingerie that I had bought just for him. It was purple; his favorite color, and very lacey and sheer. I couldn’t wait any longer. I just climbed into his lap, spreading my legs so my skirt rode up and exposed my fancy panty covered crotch before I leaned in and kissed him deeply.

I don’t believe he was expecting me to just get on him. However, the moment I was on him, his hand instinctively went on my hips and he pushed into me. I snuggled into his neck and said, “I want you, boo.”

He nodded and I could feel his whole body flexing, as if trying to stop himself from taking me right there, “I want you too. God you’re so perfect but I wanted to make our first time special.”

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, “It’s going to be special, trust me.”

I did not let him answer and kissed him instead, slowly grinding myself against his crotch. I could feel his hardness underneath me and I smiled, knowing that it was me who had this effect on him. We continued kissing, losing ourselves in each other. My fingers were tangled with his soft hair and I was gently tugging on it. But I could not wait; with each minute passing, I was getting more and more impatient. 

Eventually, he pulled away and grabbed my face with his warm hands, “Let’s at least go to your bedroom, yeah?”

“Sure, are you going to sing “Sunday Morning” tomorrow as well, Mr. Faux Adam Levine?” 

“Brat. Don’t act like you don’t like me singing to you,” He pushed me from his lap and I was back to sitting next to him. 

He stood up, started walking away and realised that I was not following him. I was still on the couch.

“Don’t you want to anymore?”

I did not say anything. At this point, in the still very early stage of our relationship, we did not need to talk all the time. I just bit my lips, raised my arms and looked at him.

He shook his head jokingly and walked towards me.

“Hop on,” he said as he got into position. I giggled and jumped on his back. He lifted me up without any effort, and I could feel the muscles in his waist and back ripple under me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and squeezed tight, enjoying the intimacy. I buried my face again in the crook of his neck and slowly bit the tight skin, making him hiss and slap my ass. I did not mind, at least he walked to the bedroom faster. 

When we finally got there, he was panting from me biting his neck and purposely trying to mark him. In this one moment at least, I knew that he was mine.

I hopped down and made him sit on the bed. He legs were spread open, inviting me between them. His grey sweatpants had a tent in them and naturally, I was quick to grab it and gently squeeze. I could see his mouth opening just a little bit and his nostrils flaring because of the deep breath he took. I smiled at him when I saw the pleasure I was bringing him. He must have wanted to do the same because his hand went to my bare inner thigh and caressed gently. Knowing how sensitive I was there, I’m sure he expected the way I closed my legs. 

We could have taken each other in this very moment, I was wet with anticipation and I could see how excited he was as well but I did not want to rush. I could feel his fingers tracing the edge of my panties and I grabbed them, knowing that if I let this go any further, what I had prepared would not happen. I put my hands on his shoulders and sat on his strong thigh. I felt so small next to him and I was loving it. 

He stopped touching me and put his hand around my waist, as if waiting for something. I took off my sweater and smiled when I felt his hand on my bare skin.

I loved it when he touched me.

As soon as I threw the sweater away, I was left exposed to him. I looked at his eyes and I could see them rapidly travelling my body and finally meeting my eyes. 

“God, you look gorgeous,” he breathed out in my ear and breathed me in.

“Only for you,” I stood up and did a little twirl, feeling perfectly certain that the purple lace lingerie was doing its intended job. After all, purple was his favourite colour. 

When I was facing him again, he tried touching my legs again but I stepped back and went down to my knees.I slowly crawled to him, enjoying how he was biting his lower lip, as if to prevent himself from going to fast. When I was close enough to him, I gently took his dick in my mouth. I could feel its thickness and warmth through the cloth of his sweatpants. It pulsed as I tried to get more of him through the fabric.

I guess that he was getting impatient too because, he pulled my head away and pulled down his clothes, revealing his hard cock. I had not realised that he had removed his shirt as well until I saw something fly away. When I looked up, I saw his naked torso. I ran my hand over his chest and when I reached down, I made sure to trace his v-lines. His cock was soon in my mouth and I kept looking into his eyes as I sucked on it. I hummed as I tasted his precum on my tongue. His hand flew to my hair and grabbed it. He took control of my pace as I alternated between sucking and running my tongue over him. Clearly, his cock was too big for me to fit it all in but I tried. Soon enough, I was choking and tears spilled from my eyes to my face. 

Despite his heavy breathing, my choking and the quick fucking pace, the time seemed to slow down for a minute when he gently moved one of his hand and wiped my tears. 

What I genuinely did not expect though, was when he pulled me away quickly and threw me on the bed. I quickly went from being on my knees to being on my back. I screamed and closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of being taken, my body being overwhelmed. With my eyes still closed, I could feel him breathing onto me while biting my neck. It was unexpectedly soothing. He kept kissing and sucking my skin, wanting to leave his mark as well. In that moment, I chose not to open my eyes, I wanted to just appreciate the different sensations of him almost worshipping my body. I could feel his calloused hand rubbing my belly, legs and pushing my bra away to toy with my nipples all the while his mouth travelled over me and kissed every patch of skin that he could. With my eyes closed, I could feel his soft lips almost caressing my soul; every single one of his touches were so gentle and so slow, as if he wanted to drag out this intimate moment.

Maybe he knew that we would not last long as well.

My eyes flew open when I felt his breath in between my thighs. I looked down at him, admiring how eager he seemed to go down on me. As he started gently licking and sucking, I was getting overwhelmed by the different sensations. My skin was still tingling due to his tender assault and I was loving it. Soon, one finger was inside of me and he was pumping in and out. I could feel my clit throbbing and I raised my hips, trying to convey what I really needed.

His mouth went back to my engorged clit as he continued fingering me. I was just laying back and enjoying this moment that I had fantasised about so many times. My head felt light; I could feel the pleasure building. Without knowing, my hand was already in his soft hair and I was tugging relentlessly. I knew I was close. I could hear my own moans becoming louder and blending with his occasional humming. Suddenly he removed his finger, and I felt my insides clenching around nothing. I was close and I felt some sort of rage build inside of me when I started falling away from the orgasm. 

I don’t think he expected me to rise up as swiftly as I did. He might have thought that I wanted to kiss him which is why he came back up. But instead, I pushed his body down next to me and rolled up on top of him. I pulled down my soaked panties that he had pushed to the side and started grinding on his cock. 

Skin rubbing against each other, I’m sure he also felt the bursts of pleasure that coursed throughout my body in his. It was happening so fast and yet, every feeling and every sensation lingered, building inside me.

I finally positioned his cock near my entrance, and I sunk down. After such a long time, it felt so good to be stretched by something other than my thin fingers. I savoured the slight burn and sting. His cock was oh, so thick. My insides were clenching as if testing the waters themselves.

I put both of my hands on his strong chest and started the rhythm that I knew would bring both of us pleasure - up, down, grind, repeat. 

His hand went to my back, sliding upwards and playing with my breasts. His moans became louder and were mixing with occasional grunts. I fought to keep my eyes open. I wanted to watch him enjoying this moment as much as I was. I wanted to burn some sort of picture in my mind of my reducing him to this; nothing more than a person experiencing pure pleasure.

His mouth was open, lips slightly parted and redder than usual because of his biting. The front of his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and his brows were furrowed as his eyes were glued on my body. I am sure that he was doing the same thing as me. 

While still continuing my movement, I grabbed his other hand and placed it on my throat, hoping that he would tighten the grip. I was disappointed when he simply stroked my skin and went back to playing with my tits. 

It was when he started pinching my nipple and adding the slightest of pressure on my clit, that my rhythm started getting irregular. This time, I could not keep my eyes open. I closed them and kept focusing on my insides and my skin being caressed. 

At some point I started to slow down, despite being fit, my thighs were burning. He must have sensed it and he flipped me over. 

Honestly, I love those moments where you’re just swung through the air and end up on your back into the mattress. He was soon on top of me, thrusting at his own pace. I looked into his brown eyes until he lowered his face closer and closer to mine and whispered, “I love you.”

He was the first guy ever to made me choke without his cock in my mouth. 

With his face in the crook of my neck, he did not see my shocked face but did slow down his pace when he heard me cough, probably thinking that he was going too fast for me.

When I did not reply, he rose his head up and looked at me, “Tell me you love me, please.” It was the first time I heard him sound so vulnerable. 

“I do, I love you,” I lied, not really caring what the consequences would be. I was too focused on falling over the edge. He went back to suck another hickey on my neck. 

Now that I that I think of it, those words might have acted as some form of aphrodisiac for his heart; he started going faster and I knew that he was close.

It felt so good to feel his body over mine as he rubbed my clit gently with his cock in me.

And then it happened.

I crashed. My back arched and the pleasure became so intense and I pressed my eyes shut so tightly that I saw white. Our moans blended together and my hips tried to frantically match his movements. I felt him thrust one last time inside of me and his cock pulsed, releasing his seed.

Gently, he pulled out of me. I could not move. I was paralysed with such intense pleasure after so long alone. I felt him lay down next to me. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around me. 

He kept playing with my hair, “Tell me you love me again.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” I kept breathing out not to him but to the pleasure I had just experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story. if you did, don't forget to leave kudos and to please leave a comment telling me what you thought!
> 
> Feel free to join me on [tumblr!](http://queenassbitxh.tumblr.com) I'm very active and would love to talk you !


End file.
